


Bondage

by InspiredPet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is kidnapped by Jim. Sex, bondage and a little bit surprising ending. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage

You woke up to the indistinct sound of your name. You slowly opened up your eyes as your consciousness came back to you. Soon you realized you were lying on your stomach with your hands firmly tied up behind you. Actually your whole, naked body was tied up with some kind of mysterious bondage except you legs. You couldn't move and you started to freak out a little. You desperately kicked your leg to the air and you heard someone clicking their tongue with a disapproval. You calmed yourself down as your eyes were trying to catch the dark silhouette around you. Of course the person who kidnapped you didn't want to reveal themselves. You could only hear them stepping around you.  
Your heartbeat accelerated as you felt a gentle touch on your skin. Your hair were brushed away and with a quick motion your kidnapper blindfolded you.

\- No, please, don't hurt me - you started to beg as you weren't aware of what was going to happen to you.

You heard a soft humming coming from across the room. You held your breath for a second. The bonds started to hurt your wrist but you couldn't loosen them anyhow. The humming stopped and you heard a different sound of something slashed the air. You flinched but another smooth touch on your skin reassured you a little. The man's hand slowly slid up and down your thighs before he squeezed your bum. You moved trying to roll over but you were stopped immediately. He used a whip to call you to order. Your butt burned up with pain and you screamed. It didn't hurt much but it was unexpected.

You froze as you waited for another strike. You knew it'd come. It was the same as before, this time you didn't scream. You didn't wanna give up too easily for him. His whip roamed on your skin before he used it again. This time a little bit harder. You bit your lips but still didn't make any sound. The next two whips were also bearable, after each strike he was soothing you by moving his fingers on the burning places on your butt. But the sixth was harder than you thought, you moaned. After the seventh you started to move impatiently.

\- Please? - you cried as he whipped you again. Your butt was burning and you couldn't hide the wetness between your thighs. Again you felt his hands sliding up your thighs but this time his fingers finally pushed into you. You opened up your legs as he started to working inside you. His fingers were moving incessantly and the mix of pain and pleasure was irresistible, but before you started to wriggle with pleasure he brutally rolled you over on your back. You squeaked in surprise. You were lying on your back now with your hands still tied and your eyes blindfolded, you were desperate to gain at least some control.

\- Can you untie me, please? I'll obey, I promise.

He didn't say anything and didn't untie you, but he pulled off the blindfold at least. You blinked several times before your eyes adjusted to the light. And you saw him. Jim Moriarty was standing right beside you, all naked with his hard member in his hand. His fingers were playing with the tip of his penis and he was looking at you provocatively. Suddenly you realized why he didn't gag your mouth. You licked your lips as he approached you. You moved your head closer to the edge of the bed and opened up your mouth. He grabbed your hair and pushed his cock inside your mouth. You didn't move, Jim was the one who had all the control. And he used it almost mercilessly. You were trying to take him all everytime he pushed deeper into you. You felt his cock hitting inside your cheeks, devastating your mouth. And when his movements were no longer coordinated you closed your eyes and let his hot and sticky sperm filled your mouth. You heard him moaning your name as he ejaculated.

Finally he pulled his cock out and you swallowed all of his sperm. He smiled and climbed into the bed. He kneeled before your legs and opened them up. You laid your head on the mattress as you knew you earned your prize. At first you felt his lips kissing your inner thighs. It was warm and soft kisses, yet you knew he was still teasing you. And that made you even wetter. He mildly bit your skin as his middle finger played shyly with your entrence.

\- Jim... - you sighed with pleasure as you felt his tongue suddenly licked your clitoris and his finger went deeper in you.

\- You taste delicious - he purred against your entrence, his warm breath made you thrill - Do you want me to finish you?

\- Yes, god, yes - you whispered.

Without any hesitate Jim's tongue was again on your clitoris, playing with your sensitive spot, licking, swirling and kissing while his fingers were inside you, moving at a rapid pace. You stretched the bonds around your hands as he pushed you on the edge. It wasn't long, especially since your last orgasm was denied, till you came hard and loud, screaming his name and shaking with pleasure.  
When you done, you rolled over to your right side. Jim untied your hands and freed you from the rope. You slowly moved your hands and rubbed the bruises on your wrists.

\- You scared me - you said as you watched him throwing the rope on the floor.

He smiled - So you didn't know it was me?

\- At first I didn't coz I was fucking scared - you slapped his arm - I thought it was one of your enemy planning to rape me and kill me.

Jim laughed with amusement.

\- And we never did bondage before - you said as he covered you both with a duvet. You cuddled up to him.

\- So when did you figure it out?

\- When you began humming.

\- I knew you'd twig too early, next time it won't be that easy - Jim kissed your forehead - And by the way, happy birthday, love.


End file.
